The present invention relates to a compact disc container, and more particularly to a compact disc container into which more than one compact disc can be sequentially superposed. The container saves space and costs which would otherwise be required for packing individual compact discs without sacrificing an attractive appearance of the package.
With the popularization of digital compact discs that provide high storage capacity and high quality audio and video signals, a variety of containers have been developed. The earliest and most common compact disc container includes a shallow box for accommodating one single compact disc, a cover hinged to the box, and a compact disc supporting plate in the shallow box. The supporting plate includes an annular recess for receiving a compact disc, and a centered retaining key having multiple radially inward extended claws. By aligning a central hole of the compact disc with the retaining key and lightly pressing the compact disc against the supporting plate, the compact disc can be firmly located in the box. And, by depressing the radial claws of the retaining key, the compact disc can be released from the retaining key and removed from the supporting plate. For promotion purpose, one side of the compact disc is usually printed with a design and a colored advertising insert is set in the container before the container is wrapped with a clear thin sheet. The colored advertising insert is manually set in the compact disc container. While the individual advertising insert increases the quality of the compact disc package for promotion purpose, it is a time and cost consuming work to manually set such advertising insert in each individual container, particularly when there are multiple pieces of compact discs that actually have the same theme. To solve this problem, an album type container having a printed appearance has been developed for receiving multiple pieces of compact discs. However, such album type compact disc containers have a different and less attractive appearance than that of the common compact disc containers. These are also less convenient for display on a shelf along with other compact disc containers. There is another type of big box in a dark color which has been developed for receiving multiple compact discs. Compact discs received in a big box are first individually received in a simple envelope and then sequentially superimposed on one another in the box. Due to the simple package, the big boxes for multiple compact discs lack the quality to attract general consumers.